Stormophobia
It was a late summer night all Louds were in their beds. Leopold still slept in basket in Rita and Lynn Sr.'s room. The weather was cloudy and suddenly lightnings appeared on the sky second later sounds of thunder. On of the thunderbolts hit next to window of the parents room. It was so loud that all inhabitants awakened. However Lily and Leo were terrified by it's sound and began crying what took attention of their older siblings. They all except Lisa immadiatelly run from their beds out their rooms. Lincoln: Both Leo and Lily must have been Richard Scarried of the thunder. Lori: It's obvious. First Lily. Lily: (crying) Waah! Lisa: Don't worry Lily, this is just a thunder. ("Thunder" by Imagine Dragons starts playing.) Lily: I fear boom! Lori: Come here Lily. (Lori grabbed Lily and hugged her). You're safe. The thunder won't hurt you. Lily: Woli, Thank you. Leni: Leo is still crying. Go to him now! Lori: Aw man, you just pulled a "your princess is in another castle" on me! The siblings all run to their parents' room. Rita tried to calm Leo down but he couldn't stop panicing. Leo: (crying and panicing) Waah! Rita: Calm down, Leo. It's over. Lincoln: Is Leo alright? Leni: Poor Leo, did the thunder scare you? Lynn Sr. : In TV they said the night will be calm. Leni: Mom, let me hold him. Rita: Alright. (Rita gives Leo to Leni) Leni: Leo, you're safe. Don't be afraid. (Leni kisses Leo) He's still crying. Luan: Leo, look here. Peeka boo. Leo: (still panicing) Waah! Lincoln: This is the very hard thunder. Now he can't sleep. Lori: It's litterally 1 a.m. We need to make him sleep or we will literally not rest for tommorow. Lincoln: Here, Leo, take Bun-Bun. (Leo is still frightened) It's not enough. Leni: I'll stay with till he sleeps. Rita: Good, the rest of you can go back to your rooms. The Loud siblings were returning their rooms and Leni sits on the couch carrying Leo. Luan: Strange that Lily doesn't cry anymore. Lori: She's older and more experienced than Leo. Luna: Did you see how frightened he was? We must help him deal with this. Lincoln: Agreed. I remember how my younger sisters experienced this for the first time. Lucy: I don't wanna remember mine. (cut to Lucy sleeping. Suddenly, thunder strikes and an EAS alarm goes off. Lucy wakes up, and her mouth is agape.) Leni: Don't worry, little Leo, I'm here with you. You can feel safe. Leo finally went sleep because crying tired him a lot. Leni was rubbing his back and decied to take him to her bed. She reminded how she used to take baby Lincoln to her bed when he couldn't sleep. Next moring Lori was shocked to see Leo with Leni in her bed. Lori: Leni, wake up! Leni: Our baby brother needed a lot of fot so I took him with me. Lori: Well, then now you can take him out. Lori accidentally pulled her lamp from table next to her bed and made it break. This loud fall reminded Leo the sound of thunder what made him panic and cry again. Other siblings run to Lori and Leni's room. Leni: Look what you did. Watch where you wave your hands. Lori: Sorry. This noise made him cry again. Leni: Lori, I know I'm stupid. I'm not that stupid. Lincoln: What's happening, Leo? Lori: (annoyed) I constantly repeat to not go into my room! Are you all that stupid? Lincoln: We heard Leo's crying! What were we supposed to do? Luna: Why is he crying now? Leni: He was frightened by sound of the broken lamp. Luna: You know, the title of my best-selling album was called "The Sound of the Broken Lamp"! Luna sang for Leo a lullaby song and he calmed down. During break fast Lana accidentally droped her fish paste and it also reminded Leo a sound of thunder so he cried. Lola: (angry) You clumsy fool! Careful with your plates. Lana: Stop yelling, you make our brother cry! Lisa: I guess yesterday storm traumatized Leopold. Now he's afraid of sound of thunder and all that reminds him it. Lucy: (taking Leo on her arms and trying to calm him down) Please, don't cry, Leo. Lisa, we need to make him stop being afraid or he'll cry hearing all local noises and you know how often they happen. Lily: No cly, Weo. (She puts her paciffer to Leo's mouth) Leo: Huh. Lana: Smart girl. Lola: Of course she's smart, she's my sister. Lana: We all are your sisters! Lola: Leni doesn't count. All siblings gathered in Lori and Leni's room. Lincoln was holding Lily and Luna was holding Leopold. Lori: We gathered here to find a way to help our baby brother overcome his fear of thunder. Lisa: Most of noises remind him sound of thunder. All because of the yesterday storm. Luna: I used to be the lead singer for "The Yesterday Storm"! Lincoln: What do you suggest? Lisa: We must adjust him to our house and all those noises. We'll start with quietest noises and will try louder ones step by step, ooh baby, gonna get to ya girl. Lincoln: Do you think such shock teraphy is good for a baby? Lucy: Why not? Lincoln: When I was afraid as a baby Luna and Leni slept next to me to make me feel safe. Luna: I just did it out of pity. Lisa: This old method is not efficient. Lack of experience is a source of fear. Luna: I can sing for him my songs. Lisa: What if you get cough? D:< Luna: I have my audio recorder. Lisa: This also can be broken. Lincoln: You just convinced me. Let's plan an operation called "Help our baby bro get rid of his fear of sound of thunder". Lucy: Your operation names are stupid. After some planning the siblings were introducing Leo various noises like breaking glass, balls bouncing from walls, lab explosions, loud songs but with each one he cried much to their annoyance. Luan showed Leo a recorded thunderbolt muted at the start but later she replayed it with bigger volume. Every louder replay only made him cry more. Luan: That's pointless, like Google+. Luna: If he doesn't stop being afraid of noises then I shall go to my friends to practice my guitar playings. Lisa: Leo has quite strong sense of hearing for his young age. That's the source of problem. Lincoln: I should have kept my 2000. Leo could have slept peacefully. Sorry I mention it. Lola: Ah, it's fine. I'm over that shit. Lisa: This solution would be temporary. Without them he would return to reality with shock. Lynn Sr.: Kids, I suggest you to visit Pop Pop and intriduce Leo to him. He's never seen his second grandson. All siblings: Yeah! We're going to visit Pop Pop! Leo: Waah! Lucy: Sigh now even our happy shoutings remind him thunder. Lisa: Adding "ings" to a verb does not automatically make it a noun. Lincoln: Pop Pop has a very quiet house. I think it's an ideal place for Leo. The Loud siblings came into repaired Vanzilla. Luan was holding Lily and Lincoln was holding Leo. Travel to Pop Pop was quite calm and quiet so Leo was still. The Louds came into Pop Pop's house to greet him. Louds siblings (except Lily and Leo): Good morning Pop Pop. Pop Pop: My grandchildren. Eh, where are my glasses I see double because there are 2 Lilys. Lincoln: No, Pop Pop. We came here to introduce you our new baby brother. Pop Pop: That's great! Another grandchild! Lincoln: (showing confused Leo) His name is Leopold, Leo for short. Leo: Oh? Pop Pop: Meet your grandfather, my new grandson. Leo: (crying) Waah! Lincoln: Leo, this is no stranger, it's our grandfather. Look at us both. See? Same hair, you can trust Pop Pop. Leo: Huh. (blushing) Hihi. Pop Pop: It's every young child's natural reaction for meeting new people. Heck, I did that when I met Grover Cleveland! Luan: Another surprise. Lily greet Pop Pop. Lily: Mowning Pop Pop. Pop Pop: (excited) Wow! 2 surprises one day. New baby grandson and my youngest granddaughter can finally talk. Lily: I wove you, Pop Pop. Pop Pop: That's the nicest thing you've told me. Well, the only thing you've told me. Leo: (waving hand) Ah, ah. Lincoln: He wants to hug you. Pop Pop: Gladly. (Pop Pop took Leo on his arms) See, you can trust me, little boy. Leo: Uh, oh. (Leo was happy to be hugged gently by Pop Pop) Pop Pop: Come, my grandson. I'll show you my collection of bottled ships. Leo was fascinated by the small ships in bottles. He detected some ships have anchors like Pop Pop's tattoo. He wondered why those anchors aren't in the bottles. Pop Pop invited his grandchildren to gather and listen to his old story about how he survived a storm on his boat. When he began imitating sounds of thunder it made Leo cry. Pop Pop: Did I say something wrong? Lori: We should have told you. Leo is afraid of thunders. Yesterday he was litterally traumatized. Lincoln: Even simple noises remind him thunder. Pop Pop: After this adventure with storm I was also afraid for long. I couldn't bring myself to set foot on a boat because it reminded me about the storm. Lori: How did you deal with it? Pop Pop: I kept telling myself that weather is fine. Leni: Leo can't talk yet. He won't be able to keep telling himself anything. Lincoln: He can't always fear. I know from own experience that because of fear you can lose whole fun. Lucy: Agreed. Trust me I once was afraid of the ghosts. I talked to them to get know them better and befriended them. Lincoln: Thunderbolts don't talk. (cut to two thunderbolts talking.) Thunderbolt: Hey, Tom, what's the deal with that Leo kid? Tom: I dunno, I just like to annoy him. (cut back to the siblings.) Lori: I must admit every next sibling had bigger challenge to adjust to noisy house because had more older siblings. Luna: I wanna play my music again. Pop-Pop: You know? We have a nice summer outside. Let's breath some fresh air. Lori: Good idea. The kids were playing outside Pop-Pop's house. Lynn was showing her soccer tricks to Lana, Lily and Leo. Lisa tried to calculate changes of weather. Luan tried to entertain Lola with her jokes. Luna tried to enteartain Lincoln with playing on a strand of grass, he was surprised it's even possible. Lucy tried to read her poem dairy in shadow of a tree. Leni and Lori were simply lying on grass and sunbathing their faces. After Lynn stopped showing her tricks Lana took Leo to her arms to play with him. Suddenly Lana detected a jumping toad and tried to catch it. She was still carrying Leo. Lana followed the toad by jumping like it, Leo seemed excited by this. Pop-Pop: Wait, two of my grandchildren are gone! Leni: Let me check, zero, one... Lisa: Leni! How many times do I have to tell you to not start counting from zero? Leni: Oh, silly me why do I always keep forgetting? Lori: Pop-Pop is litterally right! Lana and Leo are litteraly gone! Lincoln: Oh no! Where did they go?! In same time Lana finally catched the toad and tried to show Leo this. Lana: Look, bro. This is our new friend. Leo: Oh! Elmer Fudd: Wabbit! Leo: Wabbit! Lana: (laugh) Exacly. Leo: (pointing something) Oh. Lana: What's up? (Lana looked at some small toads)Oh, I see those small toads look so much like out new friends. Leo: Huh? Lana: Wait. This princess is their mom. We can't take om from their children. Sorry Peach, but we can't be friends. (Lana released the toad) You're right Leo, children needs their moms. Wait, where are we? Lana looked around and realised she and Leo are on a swamp side with no familiar thing near by. Lana tried to return but suddenly it started raining. Lana hid herself and Leo under in and old tree. Thunders appeared again what terrified Leo and made him cry. Lana tried to calm him down but she wasn't as competent as her older siblings to do this. Lana herself began crying. Lincoln: Lana? Is that you? Lana: Lincoln! I'm here in the tree. Lincoln: Why did you go so far? You know you're not allowed. Lana: I was following a toad and I lost my sense of orientation. How did you find me? Lincoln: I have phone application "Child Seeker". Our older sisters and parents also have those application to track phone signals of us all when we're missing. Lana: That's a real thing? Lincoln: Thanks to this I found you. Why is our bro crying? (thunder) Now I know. Lana: Please help me. I don't know what to do when he cries. Lincoln: Give him too me. (Lincoln took Leo on his arms) Don't worry, bro, you're safe. Don't look at the sky, look at me. Don't listen to the thunder, listen to my voice. Leo: Huh, Oh? Lana: He's still raining! Lincoln: Shhh! I have an umbrella. Do you think I would go here unprepared? Come here, umbrella. Lana: Thanks big bro. Lincoln returned with Lana to their grandfather's home. Pop-Pop: And here are our heroes of the day. Lori: Tell us where litterally have you been! Lana: On the swamps. Lola: (facepalms) Oh, my... I get you are gross but to teach Leo this? Lana: He just accompanied me in catching frogs. Luna: What? Did you think about him getting a cold? Leo: Achoo! Luna: That's what I was talking about. Leni: Oh, no! Poor Leo. He's got a cold. Lisa: Shame I still didn't invent a cure for cold. Leni: (crying in panic) NO! Our baby brother is terminally ill! Luan: (puts pacifer in Leni's mouth) Oh, Leni, don't be such a crybaby! (laugh) Lynn: (jumps and takes the pacifer from Leni's mouth) My turn! Luan: When did you...? (checks her hair) Give me this back! (chases Lynn) Lynn: Catch me first if you can! (laugh) Luan catched Lynn but they fell on a cabinet with books making many of books falling on them. Lincoln: Girls, do you hear it? It's the sound of not caring! Leni: He looks so still. Suddenly another thunder happened and it made Leo cry but shortly as he hugged into Lincoln's chest. Lincoln: Perhaps I found a solution for Leo's problem with noise. Leni: Which is? Lincoln: Just hug him as it makes him feel safe. Lisa: Such simple solution. Why did I not think about it? Luna: You shall listen to your heart more often. Not just you brain. Leni: How can I listen to my heart? My head can't reach it. (while Leni was trying to put her ear on her chest all facepalmed) Luan: Leni, you are the dumbest person who ever lived. Leni: Then I also know how to listen to my brain. (all facepalmed again) Lori: We need a blanket and a lot of warmth. Our baby brother needs to get healthy before we return home. The siblings took care of their baby brother. They were checking his temperature, giving him warm milk, making sure nothing interrupts his naps while he was trying to get healthy again. THE END Category:Episodes